Secrets
by midnightwolf126
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have a steady relationship with Vlad being friends with both of them. Little to their knowledge, Vlad has a little secret that Arthur soon discovers.
1. Chapter 1

"Vlad~!"  
The bubbly blonde haired, blue eyed American known as Alfred Jones sang as he glomped the brown-eyed, also blonde Romanian who was called Vlad Gabor. The Romanian pushed Alfred off in a friendly matter.  
"Stop doing that."  
"Okay,fine."  
Alfred hung around the other blonde while he opened his locker.  
"So, wanna chill with me and Iggy today?"  
Vlad closed his locker and began to put on his black, light-weight jacket, smirking at the American.  
"Why do you always want me around the two of you. I mean, you're together why would you want someone like me hanging around?"  
"Because you're fun!"  
Vlad shook his head smiling and began to walk away. Alfred quickly caught up and started to whine.  
"Oh, come on. Please? Mattie won't play video games with me and all Iggy does is read. Please? I'll love you forever."  
The Romanian looked over at the begging American and sighed.  
"If I must..."  
"Yay!''  
Alfred and Vlad have been friends for about two years now and know everything about each other except of course personal things. Alfred knows that bright lights really bother Vlad abd that he prefers the night. While Vlad knows how happy Alfred is with Arthur Kirkland, a small, green eyed, blonde man from London, England, and that he would do anything for his friends and lover. They made their way to Alfred's locker before leaving the school. Outside, by a huge statue in front of the school, they met up with Arthur. Alfred smiled at the blonde.  
"Hey, babe!"  
"Hi."  
They shared a small kiss, intertwined fingers and they were on their way to Alfred's house. Arthur glanced over at the Romanian and smiled.  
"He begged you again, didn't he?"  
Vlad smirked.  
"Why else would I be with you?"  
"True.''  
The American looked back at Vlad as well.  
"You don't like hanging out with me? That pains me, man. You are so cold."  
''Don't be such a drama queen."  
"Drama KING. Get it right.''  
"Oh yes, I apologize for my imcompetence, Sire."  
"That's right, you better apologize."  
Arthur laughed a bit at their conversation and Alfred kissed his cheek.  
"That makes you my queen."  
"Whatever you say, your highness."  
Alfred wrapped his arms around the both of them.  
"It's good to be king."  
Vlad and Arthur looked at each other and smiled. They broke free from Alfred's arms and continued walking in front of him. The American pouted and caught up with them.  
"You guys suck so much ass I don't even know why I put up with you.''  
The English man linked his arm with the American's.  
"Because you love us."  
Finally, they reached Alfred'shouse and walked inside slowly. Arthur looked around.  
"You're dad's not home, is he? You know how he feels about us.''  
"Nope, he's gone business he's not gonna be back for a few more days."  
"Good, maybe now we can have a few nights together."  
Vlad plopped on the couch, looking at Arthur.  
"He doesn't like you either?"  
Arthur sat next to Vlad.  
"No he's a homophobe. Why doesn't he like you?"  
"He thinks I worship the devil just because I wear dark colours and don't like the day. I don't even believe in the devil, that's a Christian and Catholic thing. I'm Atheist, I don't believe in anything."  
"Oh, same here. He thinks the same about me because I'm Wiccan."  
Alfred turned his game on and sat between them.  
"Ignore him, he's just real old-fashioned. By the way, what does Wiccan mean again?"  
Arthur and Vlad spoke in unison.  
"Witchcraft."  
"Oh, yeah.''  
The Englishman shook his head at his lover's slow mind and opened a book while Vlad took the other controller and started to play the game with Alfred. It was some sort of fighting game. The American's mother walked in the room.  
"Hi,boys. Want anything to eat?"  
Vlad and Arthur didn't really mind what they ate. Alfred chose for them.  
"Pizza sounds good, mom.''  
"Okay, I'll be back.I already know what you want, Al. Cheese for Arthur and Matt and Pepperoni for Vlad, right?"  
The two blondes nodded and she left. Arthur looked at Alfred and smiled.  
''It's like she knows that we're gonna be staying the night.''  
"She does. Whenever dad is outta town, and I bring friends over after school she knows that I want them to stay the night. You do wanna stay the night, right Vlad?"  
"If you don't mind, then I guess I could."  
"Then it's settled! Tonight is gonna be so freakin awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, night had fallen. The three blonde boys had finished their pizza and were all up in Alfred's room. The American got an idea and placed his hands on the other two's shoulders.  
"Dudes."  
Vlad looked up from his laptop and glanced at the American.  
"What?"  
"We should do Bloody Mary."  
Arthur slightly hit Alfred with his book.  
''How about no?"  
"Come on, it'll be fun! Unless, you're scared."  
"I'm not bloody scared! Bloody Mary is just some tale that older siblings tell youngerones just to scare them. It's stupid, really."  
"Yeah, you're scared."  
The English man rolled his eyes and sighed while Alfred started to bother the Romanian about it.  
"You're not scared, right Vlad?"  
"Of course I'm not. I'm not afraid of anything."  
"Then you can do it with me!"  
Vlad sighed and stood up.  
"Alright, come on."  
"You're awesome, Vlad."  
"I know."  
They left the room, leaving Arthur alone with his book and thoughts. 'Bloody Mary. Really? Alfred will do just about anything nowadays.' A few moments past before Alfred back in terrfied and pissed and he practically clung to Arthur. Vlad walked in behind him laughing. The English man looked up at the Romanian.  
"What happened?''  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."  
Vlad snickered again and Alfred hugged Arthur tighter.  
"He scared me! I 'bout freakin' pissed myself!''  
"What did he do?"  
"After we finished saying her name, I heared him scream. So, I turned the lights back on and he was gone. Then I was too scared to even move and he jumped out from behind the shower curtain and tackled me! I almost had a heart attack!"  
The Romanian collapsed on the the American's bed, still laughing.  
"Y-You should've seen your face!"  
"You fuckin' suck,dude. I hate you!"  
Even Arthur giggled a little and Alfred whined.  
"Iggy..."  
"I'm sorry, Alfred."  
The English man smiled at the American and kissed his cheek. The Romanian placed his hand on Alfred's head.  
"I'm sorry, dude. I just had too. We cool?''  
''Yeah...we cool.''  
The English man turned back to his book and flipped the page quickly causing a paper cut.  
"Ouch!"  
"Iggy, you okay?"  
"...Papercut."  
"Are you bleeding?"  
"Yeah..."  
Alfred got up and walked to the bathoom for a band-aid, while Vlad left the room quickly and stood outside the door. When the American returned, he didn't think anything about vlad being in the hallway and went directly to his English lover. Arthur looked at Alfred with a curious look.  
''What's wrong with Vlad?"  
"He's got a problem with the sight of blood, ha always has. Even if it is just a little. He'll be fine just let him collect himself real fast."  
Arthur nodded and looked back at the door, waiting for Vlad to come back in. The Romanian cautiously walked back into the room with his head down and his hand on his forehead. Alfred tilted his head to the side.  
"You gonna be alright?"  
"Yeah...I'll be fine."  
Arthur spoke to him, a bit worried.  
"Are you sure? Is there anything we can get for you?"  
''No. Really, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
The English man moved over slightly, making room for Vlad between himself and Alfred. The American pouted a little for being seperated from his lover, but figured that his best friend's health was more important at this time. Arthur placed his hand on Vlad's forehead to see if he was warm. He wasn't. He was freezing cold. The English man quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the Romanian. Vlad looked at Arthur.  
"Arthur...?"  
"Are you absolutely sure you're alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?''  
"I'm completly fine. Honest. Thank you for your concern though."  
Alfred smiled and wrapped his arm around Vlad. Lika a 'bro-hug'.  
"Stop, worrying so much Iggy. Vlad's just sensitive to blood, a lot of people are. Other than that, he;s tough.''  
"Yeah, Arthur. Don't worry about me."  
The English man looked down. Him and Vlad were starting to become friends. Arthur didn't have many friends and all Vlad really had was Alfred, so after knowing each other for about a year they started to talk and hang out a few months ago. They still don't each other personally, but they're getting there. Hours later, Alfred looked as if he was dead because of how heavy he sleeps. Arthur rolled out of Alfred's arms and onto the floor with a loud thud. He made his way off the floor, rubbed his sleepy, green eyes and looked forward. He saw Vlad sitting in the window, just gazing at the moon. Arthur made his way to the Romanian and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"Vlad?"  
''Hmm? Oh...hi Arthur. You didn't hurt yourself too bad when you fell, did you?''  
"Very funny..,but i didn't I just hit my arm against Alfred's dresser. What are you still doing up?"  
"...Can't sleep..."  
"Did you even try?"  
"Yes...you should go back to bed...''  
The English man sheepishly nodded and crawled back in the bed next to Alfred.  
"Night, Athur..."  
''Goodnight, Vlad..."


	3. Chapter 3

The very next day, Arthur woke before and saw that Vlad was already awake.  
"Morning, Vlad."  
"Goodmorning, Arthur."  
''Did you even sleep last night?''  
"A little, enough to get me through the day. Besides, it's Saturday. I'm not doing anything important."  
The English man shrugged and shook his American love until he woke up. Alfred rolled over and glanced up at the smaller, blonde man.  
''What timeis it?''  
"Almost noon. Get up."  
''Do I have to?"  
"Yes."  
The American sighed and sat up. He gave the English man a goodmorning kiss and headed to the bathroom. Arthur stretched his tired body and slid on a pair of jeans, and looked out the window.  
"Raining. Perfect."  
You could just hear the sarcasm in the English man's voice. The Romanian smiled.  
"It really is a lovely day."  
"You're kidding, right?"  
''No, I love the rain. It's so much better than the sun."  
"Whatever. Anyway, Kiku wants us to meet up with him a little later, hopefully the rain will let up a bit by then.''  
Vlad nodded a little in agreement, while Alfred walked back in.  
"What about Kiku?"  
''Don't you remember? He wanted to hang out today. He told us yesterday, or were you not listening?''  
"Meh, I wasn't listening.''  
''Of course...''  
The Romanian laughed a little and followed the other two downstairs. In the dinning room was Matthew, Alfred's younger Canadian brother. He was watching the news and eating maple flavoured cereal that was moments later taken away by Alfred. The American sat down with his feet on the table watching the news as well. Matthew shot a look at his older brother.  
"I was eating that, Al.''  
"And now you're not. If you don't like, make more."  
"That was the last of it."  
"Sucks for you then."  
The Canadian sighed and slipped on his shoes and coat.  
"Whatever, I'm late anyway."  
"For what?"  
"My date with Gilbert."  
Matthew smiled as he left the house, Alfred almost chocked on his cereal.  
"Please tell me he didn't say 'date' and 'Gilbert' in the same sentence."  
Vlad took a seat next to him, while Arthur was making himself something to eat.  
"I hate to say it, but he did.''  
The American looked as if he died a little inside. Arthur made his way into the dinning room with a plate of toast and sat next to Alfred.  
"Oh, come on now. He has every right to be happy, you've got me and he has Gilbert.''  
"Yeah, but you're not a sex-crazed German like he is."  
"Don't be rude."  
Vlad shook his head smiling.  
"I have to agree with you. I know Gilbert well, ever since he was little actually. We're like family."  
Alfred looked at the Romanian.  
''And yet you're nothing alike.''  
"Now, wait a minute, you and Matthew are actually family and you're nothing alike. He's quite, polite and smart. You're loud, rude, and well...an idiot."  
"Hey!"  
The Englishman laughed, and Alfred push him lightly.  
"Shut up. Both of you.''  
Arthur wrapped his arms around the American, still giggling a bit.  
"Oh, you know you love us."  
They finished eating, got fully dressed and headed to the mall to meet Kiku. Once they got there, the noticed Kiku sitting on a bench by the center statue, pocky in his mouth and reading a some manga about ninjas. Alfred ran up to him, sat down and wrapper his arm around the small Japanese man.  
''Hiya, Kiku! What's up?"  
Kiku remained silent and didn't answer the loud American. Arthur and Vlad followed him, only walking. Vlad spoke politly to the small man.  
''I apologize that we're so late. Alfred was being a baby about the rain and it took forever for us to get him out of the house."  
"It's okay, Vlad-san. He does complain about everything."  
Alfred stood up and crossed his arms, pouting.  
"Why are you guys so terrible to me?"  
''It's fun."  
"Whatever"  
The American noticed a comic book store within the mall and ran to it.  
"COMICS!"  
Arthur practically face-palmed and the three of them walked off together, leaving the American to his many heroes like Superman and Batman. After 10 minutes, the Japanese man wandered off to some other store the interested him. Now, it was just Arthur and Vlad. They found their way to shop that was themed Witchcraft. The Englishman enjoyed it, and didn't realize until moments later that the Romanian enjoyed it as well. Arthur smiled at Vlad.  
"You like Witchcraft too?"  
"Mhmm. It's facinating.''  
While still looking at the Romanian, Arthur thought to himself. 'This guy is by far the most awesome man I have ever met. I think we will be quite good friends...'


	4. Chapter 4

About half an hour later, Alfred and kiku still hadn't caught up with the other two. The two blondes didn't mind, they were starting to bond. The English man stepped onto a stool to view the many books above his height. The Romanian kepta close eye on him.  
"Be careful, Arthur."  
"I will, don't worry."  
"Interesting..."  
"What?"  
"There's dust, spiders, and an eyeball in a jar up here."  
"Eye of Newt?"  
"I think."  
Arthur handed a couple of books he wanted down to the Romanian below. Trying to reach one more, the English man lost his balance and fell off of the stool. Vlad instantly caught him, as if he was a damsel in distress. Arthur's light green eyes met Vlad's deep brown causing the English man to blush slightly.  
"T-Thank you..."  
''I told you to be careful."  
"Iggy!"  
The two blondes looked to the door and saw Alfred. The American motioned for Kiku to come to the shop as well and they walked inside. Alfred helped the English man up and out of the Romanian's arms.  
"You okay?"  
"Yes, yes I'm fine."  
The Japanese man smiled at Vlad and got a little closer to him.  
"Saving lifes, Vlad-sama? That's new."  
Alfred and Arthur looked back at Kiku for calling Vlad ''sama''. The American raised and eyebrow.  
"Eh...how well do you know each other?"  
Vlad placed his hand around Kiku's waist.  
"Very well."  
Arthur got a curious look at the two.  
"Are you two...?"  
''No. Kiku and I go way back. We're very close.''  
"You could say we have an unbreakable bond.''  
Alfred put his hands on his hips.  
"Right...can we go home now? i saw Francis earlier and it's only a matter of time before he starts feeling up Iggy."  
They all agreed on that and headed back. Kiku went his seperate way and Vlad got his stuff from Alfred's house and went back to his own home. After the couple spent a few hours together, Arthur headed to the library to study. He lost track of time and when he left is was dark. The English man felt uncomfortable walking down the dark street bt himself. Suddenly, 3 or 4 guys appeared out of nowhere and circled Arthur. The biggest one, who seemed to be their leader, placed his hand on the English man' cheek.  
"Well, well, well. Look's like we've got us a little snack."  
The others agreed. As they moved closer to the Brit, a man suddenly, and very quickly appeared in front of him. That man, was Vlad. The Romanian kicked the leader clear across the street. When he got up, him and the others rean away terrified. Vlad watched them run.  
"Disgusting beings..."  
The Romanian turned to the other blonde and placed his hands on his shoulders, looking deep into the Brit's emerald eyes.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Y-Yeah...thank you. You saved me again."  
The Romanian smiled and continued to walk with Arthur in case anything else happened. The English man shyly looked at Vlad.  
"What...were you doing out there anyway?''  
"...Late night walk."  
"You hesitated."  
"Okay, you got me. I enjoy the night more than the day. Especially on a night like this, the moon is beautiful tonight.''  
Arthur looked up at the sky as Vlad did.  
"I guess you're right."  
"So...how are you and Alfred doing?''  
"Great! Actually, it'll be 3 years next month."  
"Really? That's great!"  
"What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"Do you have anybody special in your life?"  
"No...I haven't had anybody for a very long time."  
"So you did have somebody? What was her name?"  
"...HIS name was Alexandru."  
"Why'd you two break up?"  
"It...doesn't matter."  
Vlad stopped walking and pointed.  
"There's your house."  
"Oh, already?"  
The English man walked onto his doorstep and turned back to the Romanian.  
"Thank you."  
"Don't mention it. I'll see you later."  
"Okay."  
"Oh, and Arthur.''  
''Yeah?''  
''Next time be careful... You never know what kind of 'creatures' lurk around at night...''  
The very very moment Vlad said that, his eyes turned a beautiful crimson colour, similar to blood. Arthur blinked hard and when he opened his eyes, Vlad was gone. 'H-His eyes...? Was that my imagination, or...did they actually...?'


	5. Chapter 5

The very next day, Arthur still couldn't get the image of those crimson eyes out of his head. He sat there, during class, trying to figure out if it was his playing tricks on him of if it was real. The Brit's thoughts were interupted by his hyper boyfriend.  
''Iggy, you're zoning out. Are you okay?''  
"Yeah, I'm fine.''  
''Vlad told me about what happened last night, are you still a little freaked about that?''  
''...A little...''  
He looked away from his lover, not wanting to tell him about those beautiful crinsom eyes of Vlad's. You could say that Arthur was drawn to them. After class, they headed down to lunch. Once they got downstairs, they spotted Vlad. Alfred sat right down and started messing with him. Arthur just stood there and stared at Vlad for a brief second then took his normal seat between them. The Romanian smiled at the English man.  
''Are you better? Still not too scared about last night, are you?''  
''No...I'm fine, really."  
Vlad smiled at Arthur, as did the American. Alfred then looked at the lunch line.  
"Can we eat now? The lines are getting long and I'm starving."  
The Brit smiled at his lover.  
"That's nothing new.''  
The couple got up and started to walk away from the table. Arthur turned back around and faced Vlad.  
''Not hungry today?''  
''No...I'm not feeling that well. You two go ahead.''  
''If you say so...''  
He followed his lover, looking back at Vlad every few steps. Arthur spoke quietly to Alfred, still glancing at the Romanian.  
''Has Vlad feeling like this lately?''  
''No...I think he just had like a cold or something."  
''I hope he'll get better..."  
After school was over, the three blondes were walking down the hall towards the exit. The American looked at his watch, frowned and then kissed his lover lightly.  
''I gotta go. Football practice.''  
The Brit pouted slightly and hugged Alfred.  
"Alright...''  
The American turned to the Romanian.  
''Make sure he gets home alright."  
"Will do.''  
As Alfred left, Arthur and Vlad started to walk to the English man's house. The Brit was tempted to ask about those crimson eyes last night, but he was afraid that Vlad would think he was crazy. The Romanian noticed the Brit staring and stopped walking. Arthur stopped as well.  
"Why'd you stop?"  
"I'm wondering why you're staring at me."  
"...sorry..."  
"It's alright, but why are you doing it?"  
"...Because of last night..."  
"So I saved your life. It's not that impressive."  
"No, not that. Well, yes it was impressive, but that's not it."  
"Then what is it?"  
"...After you took me home, I...could've sworn I saw your eyes turn crimson..."  
Vlad gave him a serious look, then laughed a little.  
"Don't be silly, Arthur. The only person at our school woth crimson eyes in Gilbert. He's albino so it's normal."  
"I know it sounds crazy, but I-"  
"Don't think about it. It's just gonna bother you more."  
"Oh...okay..."  
Arthur was positive about Vlad's eyes turning crimson. The Romanian was hiding something and Arthur was going to do whatever it took to find out what.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, the two blondes reached Arthur's house. The Brit turned around to thank Vlad then reached for the doorknob. Locked. He dug his house key out of his pocket. It wouldn't go in. Then he started to bang on the door.  
"Ian! Open this door right now!" Don't you dare do this to me again! Open up, asshole!"  
They waited silently, nobody answered. Arthur sat on the front steps pouting.  
"Great..."  
Vlad glanced down at the Brit.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My brothers changed the locks while I was gone again..."  
"Again?"  
"They've been doing it to me since middle school. They never let me in until the next morning because they always expect me to sleep outside. Of course I always went to Alfred's house, but his dad walked in on us making out. The only time I'm able to go over there is when his dad's gone, and he got back home yesterday. So, I guess I'm sleeping outside..."  
The Romanian remained silent for a brief second then smiled at the other man.  
"You can stay with me tonight."  
"R-Really? Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden..."  
"Really, it's alright. There's plenty of room at my house, besides we have to study anyway. Remember, we have a geography test tomorrow."  
"That's true...Thank you so much, Vlad!"  
The Brit hugged Vlad tightly, then they began to walk to Vlad's house. Though Arthur was happy about not having to sleep outside, he still felt a bit uneasy about Vlad. Those eyes...Arthur was drawn to how beautiful they were. It's like he was under a spell. Once they reached Vlad's home, Arthur walked inside cautiously. The Romanian closed the door behind him, watching Arthur as he looked around. The Brit was amazed at all the historic items from Romania that he had.  
"These are incredible."  
"Thank you, I do my fair share for collecting."  
"And...these are all real?"  
"Of course."  
The Brit smiled still fascinated by everything. Vlad laughed a little and pulled him away.  
"Come on."  
They made their way upstairs, both of them tossing their backpacks in the corner. Vlad plopped down on his bed, kicking off his shoes. Arthur sat on the end of the bed, looking around the Romanian's bedroom.  
"Your entire house is amazing."  
"Thank you."  
Vlad looked outside his window and noticed it was sunset.  
"Sunset already?"  
Arthur looked out as well.  
"I guess so. It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
The Romanian's eyes shifted to the other blonde and he smiled. The English man looked back and smiled shyly. All of a sudden, there was a very loud knock coming from the back door. Arthur jumped a little then looked at Vlad. All the other blonde did as smile.  
"Come in, Kiku."  
"Kiku?"  
The Japanese man appeared in the doorway, smirking at Vlad.  
"I didn't realize you had company...Hello, Arthur-san."  
The English man smiled slightly at Kiku.  
"Hello."  
Kiki made his way over to the two blondes, at first to Vlad then turned his direction to Arthur. He circled around him a couple times before the Brit questioned.  
"Kiku...? What are you...?"  
The smaller man licked his lips and got closer to him.  
"You smell delicious."  
"W-what...?"  
The Romanian got an annoyed look and glared at the Japanese man.  
"Kiku. You're scaring him."  
The raven glared at Vlad then wrapped his arms around his neck.  
"Gomenasai, Vlad-sama. He just...smells so good..."  
Arthur noticed Kiku's eyes turn crimson just as Vlad's did the night before. The Romanian caressed the Japanese man's face.  
"I know he does, but we can't have him."  
The raven looked back over at the now confused English man, still clinging to the Romanian.  
"Vlad-sama?"  
"Yes?"  
"Arthur still doesn't know...does he?"  
Arthur's eyes left Kiku's and met Vlad's.  
"Know what?"  
Vlad sighed, still holding Kiku.  
"The two of us...we're...I didn't want you to know. We're not human."  
The Brit took a step back.  
"Then...what are you...?"  
"We're...vampires."


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur's eyes widened slightly, backing up a little bit from the two.  
"You're...vampires? ...This is a joke right...?"  
Vlad let go of Kiku and walked towards Arthur, his crimsom eyes meeting the Brit's emerald.  
"I really wish I could tell you this was a joke, but sadly it isn't. We really are vampires."  
Kiku came up behing Vlad and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Vlad-sama..."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm hungry..."  
Kiku sniffed Vlad's neck lightly. The Romanian tilted his head to let the smaller man feast. The raven bared his fangs and sunk them into Vlad's neck, Vlad didn't even move. It was obvious that he was used to feeding Kiku. The English man backed up into the mirror that was on the wall. He tripped and the mirror shattered, cutting Arthur's arm even to bleed. Kiku then let go of the Romanian's neck and smirked at the Brit. He circled him, like an animal with it's prey, sniffing him. The scent of Arthur's blood filled the room, and Kiku just couldn't resist. He lifted the Brit's arm to see the cut. Just as he was about to taste the crimson, Vlad pulled the raven away and held him by his throat.  
"You are never to taste Arthur's blood...Never."  
He drooped the smaller man.  
"I think you should leave, Kiku."  
"But Vlad-sam-"  
"Now!"  
The raven whimpered slightly then left the house. Vlad sighed at grabbed Arthur's hand, leading him into the bathroom. The Englishman was very on edge about being around Vlad now, after what just happened with Kiku. The Romanian stripped Arthur of his shirt and began to clean the wound. The smaller blonde stared at the other.  
"Vlad...?"  
"Hm?"  
"How come...Kiku acted like that just smelling my blood and you're cleaning my wound and perfectly fine...?"  
"Kiku's still young, he hasn't gained self-control yet. I've had years of experience."  
"D-Do I really smell that good?"  
"I hate to say so, but yes. You're blood smells amazing, probably the best I've ever come across. But I'm not going to try anything, so don't worry. I don't want anything to come in between us. Or you and Alfred."  
Arthur just nodded and winced a little as Vlad rinsed this cut. Vlad smiled slightly  
"Arthur, can you do me a favour...?"  
"Depends..."  
"Can you not tell anybody what happened her tonight? Or that me and Kiku are vampires?"  
"I won't tell. I won't even tell Alfred."  
"Thank you so much, Arthur."  
Arthur smiled. Once his wound was wrapped, they both climbed into Vlad's bed. Arthur laying down, Vlad sitting up. The Englishman noticed how the moonlight hit Vlad's crimson eyes, it had to be the most beautiful sight Arthur had ever layed his eyes upon. He couldn't help but to blush, he quickly turned the other way so Vlad couldn't see it. 'Why do I think he's so gorgeous...? I have a boyfriend of which I love so much...I can't be attacted to Vlad...I just can't be...'


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Arthur opened his eyes slightly to see Vlad changing. He blushed and quickly ducked under the covers, despite how badly he wanted to peek he knew he shouldn't. Once Vlad had a shirt one, Arthur looked at him again. The Romanian turned around and smiled.  
"Buna dimineata, Arthur."  
"Good morning, Vlad..."  
The smaller blonde replayed everything that happned last night over and over in his head. Could he really be safe with Vlad? Was he planning on making a meal out of him? The Brit looked up into the Romanian's eyes. They were their normal brown colour. It seemed that his eyes were only crimson when the sun went down. Arthur's thoughts were broken when Vlad spoke.  
"Hungry?"  
"A-A little."  
The Romanian took the Brit's hand and lead him downstairs. Arthur was a bit afraid of what a vampire would have to eat in his home. The taller blonde took the other into an amazing dining room with blood red walls and a chandelier. Arthur was amazed by home amazing the Romanian's house actually was. While Arthur was busy admiring the vampire's home, Vlad walked out with two plates in his hands. He placed one in front of the Brit and sat next to him, placing the other in front of himself. Arthur tilted his head, a bit confused as to what was on the plate. The Romanian smiled  
"It's called balmos. It's an old Romanian breakfast that the shepherds would eat."  
"Um...w-what's in it..?"  
"Cornmeal, sheep milk, butter, sour cream and cheese. Go on, try it! It's really good!"  
Arthur cut a small piece of it and ate it. Vlad was right, it was good. He continued to eat it, enjoying the fact that he had a real breakfast for once. Usually, he'd skip breakfast or Alfred would bring him something from Mcdonald's. Vlad smiled at the younger blonde. 'He's so cute, yet handsome. So strong, yet so fragile. And his blood...' Vlad bit his lip lightly at the thought, he didn't want to think about it but he couldn't help to. Arthur still smelt of it, as did Vlad's bed. 'I don't know why I'm so drawn to him...he's my bestfriend's boyfriend, I feel like a horrible person...I'm almost afraid to go near him after last night, he might not trust me after what Kiku did..' The Romanian stayed lost in thoughts while the other ate, having not touched his food at all. As he continued to think about Arthur, he unconciously bit his lip harder, his fang piercing it. Arthur noticed the blood and took a napkin to cautiously wipe it away. As he did, Vlad slowly came back to reality, looking deep into the Brit's emerald eyes. The Englishman wanted to turn awaybut couldn't, the thought of the Romanian's crimson eyes from last night made him blush.  
"U-Um...you bit your lip...I-I was just cleaning it for you..."  
Vlad licked his lip free of blood and it was healed almost instantly.  
"Happens all the time. Fangs really are a pain sometimes."  
Seeing Arthur blush made Vlad smile, he couldn't get over how cute he was. 'Now I see why Alfred loves him..' The sweet silence was interuppted by a loud banging on the front door. The Brit jumped a little at the noise and the Romanian got up to see who it was. He opened the door and it was Alfred.  
"Vlad! Have you seen my Iggy!?"  
"Stop freaking out, he's been here all night."  
The answer Vlad had shocked Alfred slightly considering they didn't really know each other well. The Romanian led the American into the dining room and Alfred hugged Arthur tightly.  
"You should've told me where you were! I got so scared."  
"I sent you a textlast night...did you lose your phone again?"  
"...maybe...But still!"  
Alfred noticed the bandaging clearly seen under Arthur's t-shirt and got even more worried. The Brit smiled, ruffling the American's hair.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a little accident, nothing to worry about."  
Alfred looked over at Vlad.  
"Why is he here anyway?"  
"His brothers locked him out and it was getting cold. I thought I'd be nice and let him sleep here."  
"You guys didn't share a bed did you..?"  
Arthur blushed slightly and Vlad smiled.  
"Of course not. I gave him my bed and I slept on the couch."  
He lied. It wasfor the best though. Alfred was a protective boyfriend, also a jealous one. He didn't like anybody being to close to Arthur, but he trusted Vlad. The couple went upstairs to gather Arthur's things and they began to leave. Before he left, the Brit hugged Vlad.  
"Thank you so much for everything. I'll see you Monday."  
He then followed his lover out the door, the Romanian waving goodbye. Vlad closed it and slide down it, sitting in front of it and covering his face. 'I lied to my bertfriend. I can tell how much Alfred loves Arthur...I wouldn't want to break them up...but..' Vlad then looked up at the ceiling ashamed and spoke out loud.  
"I'm in love with Arthur..."


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend went by slowly but soon, monday came along. The Romanian almost didn't want to see Arthur, he would only feel horrible. He didn't want to love him, he barely knows him...but he couldn't get him out of his mind. Being a vampire made it even worse, since he's seen and smelled the Brit's blood...it'll be hard to stop thinking about it. Vlad's also terrified that one day he'll hurt Arthur and he would never forgive himself. He dragged himself to his next class, one he shared with Arthur, one they were partners in. Biology. The Romanian entered the class slowly, looking to see if Arthur was there yet. He was. Vlad blushed slightly, remembering the other blonde's scent. 'Oh the joys of being a vampire...' He slowly took his seat next to the Brit, worried that things will be different between them. All Arthur did was smiled at the Romanian.  
"Why are you so tense?"  
"...You know why..."  
"Vlad, nothing is different between us. So you're not human...big deal. You're still my friend!"  
Arthur placed his hand on the other's cheek, making him blush slightly.  
"You're sweet, and I know you would never intentionally hurt me. I don't care if you're a vampire, you're still an amazing person."  
The Brit smiled at the Romanian. Vlad just smiled, nuzzling Arthur's hand slightly. The smalled blonde kept a forced smile and stared at the other. 'This is bad...I'm becoming even more attracted to Vlad...But I'm still in love with Alfred...but all weekend...I'm thought about Vlad...his crimson eyes...his sexy bod- STOP! Arthur pull yourself together! You love Alfred! Not Vlad!' Arthur was pulled back to reality when Vlad waved his hand in front of his face.  
"Are you feeling okay, Arthur? Class is over and you didn't do a single thing."  
"It's over? I didn't realize I was zoned out that long!"  
"Don't worry, I took the notes for you. We have a test Thursday."  
"O-Okay...I'm sorry for zoning out."  
"It's not something you can control, I thought I would be nice and write the important stuff. I apologize if some bits are in Romanian. I'll translate it for you."  
Arthur nodded and both blondes left the classroom, heading towards the cafeteria. Vlad noticed that he didn't see Alfred, who was usually always the first one down.  
"Where's Al?"  
"Sick, food poisoning. He'll be fine in a couple days."  
The Romanian nodded and sat next to Arthur. He was then approached by Gilbert Beilschmidt, who is on the football team with Alfred. The silver haired, crimson -eyed man sat practically on Vlad's lap, he didn't mind.  
"What do you want, Gil?"  
"Heared you had a little incident with Kiku the other night. Poor kid has no self-control."  
Arthur blushed slightly, remembering that night well. Gilbert realized the Brit was sitting there and got nervous.  
"Uh...does he...?"  
"Da. He knows, the incident involved him."  
Arthur titled his head, looking at the German man.  
"You're one too...?"  
"Ja! My eyes weren't ALWAYS red."  
Gilbert ran his finger down Vlad's chest, smirking.  
"I remember that night like it was yesterday~"  
Vlad smirked slightly, making Gilbert stand and go away. Arthur felt slightly jealous, Gilbert having relations to Vlad as well. The Romanian looked over at the Brit.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine...question..."  
"Da?"  
"Did you...have sex with Gilbert and Kiku...?"  
Vlad's eyes widened slightly, not expecting a question like that from Arthur. But he was honest with him.  
"Da. With both of them, it relaxes them for when they are turned."  
"How...are they turned...?"  
"So full of questions."  
"I'm curious! I'm human, remember? I don't know how it works..."  
"I'll tell you after school. You never know who could be listening."  
Arthur just nodded. For some reason...he was a little afraid. I didn't know if Vlad was going to tell him...or show him... He knows Vlad woulnd't hurt him, but still. The thought of being turned by Vlad scared him, yet at the same time...made him slightly aroused. After lunch, Arthur wouldn't see Vlad until after school. That was good so both of them could think without feeling weird. The Romanian was in the library for last hour, all he thought about was the other blonde. 'This can't be happening...I'm getting the feeling that Arthur likes me back...but I can't hurt Alfred like that. I hate this...what am I going to do...?' Soon, the raven haired boy from the other night sat next to him.  
"Vlad-sama...?"  
"Da, Kiku...?"  
"I'm so terribly sorry for the other night...you know I can't help myself...Forgive me?"  
"You should be apologizing to Arthur, not me."  
"He's been avoiding me and I don't blame him...do you forgive me?"  
"I suppose so."  
"Arigato, Vlad-sama."  
The raven kissed the blonde ever so softly and left the library. The Romanian sighed and put his head down until the final bell. 'I really hope this makes nothing weird between me and Arthur...I love him...'


	10. Chapter 10

Once school was over, Arthur met up with Vlad. He was still curious as to how they were turned, and what he sould be aware of if Vlad tried anything. Again, they walked to the Romanian's house. The Brit's house was full of his brothers and he didn't want them to interrupt. The Romanian looked at the Brit and them to the ground. 'dumnezeu...I hate myself for feeling this way...I have to tell him...but...I don't want to ruin what we have...'  
"Vlad...?"  
"Huh...? What...?"  
"Are you okay...? You look a bit upset..."  
"I'm fine, don't worry."  
"Are you sure...?"  
"Da."  
Arthur looked at him with worried eyes. Was it something he did? Something he said..? Vlad was acting different from earlier and that worried the Brit greatly. When they reached the Romanian's home, they went upstairs to his room again. Arthur spotted a stain on Vlad's blanket. The Romanian's eyes widened and he bit his lip. He knew what the other saw and was trying to think of an excuse. His mind drew a blank.  
"V-Vlad...is this blood...?"  
"D-Da..."  
"Whos...?"

"Vlad...answer me..."  
"...mine..."  
Arthur looked at Vlad with saddend eyes and caressed his face.  
"What did you do...?"  
"...after smelling your blood...my cravings came back and I couldn't control them...So..I cut myself deep and drank my own blood..."  
"Vlad..."  
The Romanian sat on his bed, covering his face with his hands.  
"I'm sorry..."  
Arthur sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him, comforting him.  
"Shhh...It's alright..."  
Vlad was right near the Brit's neck, the pale flesh was calling him. He sniffed the smaller blonde's neck, shivering at his scent. Arthur felt what he was doing and cluthed the back of his shirt, too afraid to move. The Romanian ran his fangs over Arthur's neck, licking it as well. The Brit unconciously tilted his head, granting Vlad access, and blushed furiously. This was bad. Very bad, but this felt so good. Vlad's eyes flashed crimson, but then back to brown. He pulled away from Arthur and bit his hand, drawing blood. The Brit grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He was terrified, he had never seen a real vampire before. Vlad was it. The Romanian looked into emerald eyes, a few tears falling.  
"Why? Why do you care...? I just tried to bite you...and possibly kill you..."  
"I care because your my friend..."  
Arthur titled Vla's head up, leaning in and kissing his forehead. The Romanian blushed slightly. They then layed in Vlad's bed for an hour, Arthur petting the vampire's hair.  
"Are you better...?"  
"Yes...Thank you so much."  
"You're welcome...Now...Tell me how they are turned..."  
Vlad sat up and sighed.  
"First...Sex is always a good way to start out. Like I said, it relaxes them...Then you bite them of course, but instead of just a bite like in movies you have to drink nearly all of their blood. NEARLY all, you don't want to kill them. Then you bite your wrist and feed it to them. Then soon pass out due to blood loss and once they wake up, you feed your blood again and then they're a strong newborn vampire."  
Arthur blushed slightly at hearing how it was done. It was mostly the part about sex, but he seemed to like biting as well. The Romanian looked at him and smiled slightly, caressing his face. The Brit looked into the other's eyes, still blushing, unconciously leaning in slightly. Vlad blushed and leaned in as well, inches away from Arthur's lips. The Romanian gently ran his thumb over the Brit's lips softly, the Brit placing his hand on the Romanian's cheek. Tension and desire grew, and soon their lips touched. Kissing sweetly, not passionatly. Arthur soon realizedwhat he was doing and pulled away quickly, covering his mouth and blushed hard. A few tears rolled down his cheek as he ran out of Vlad's bedroom and his house. The Romanian sat on his bed, knowing it was best to go after him. He curled up and hugged his knees. 'What have I done...? I just kissed mt best friend's boyfriend...Kill me now...they'll both hate me forever...' Arthur ran back to his own house and up to his room, closing and locking the door. He through down his back pack and layed on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. 'Oh my God...I just kissed my boyfriend's best friend...I cheated on Alfred...He'll hate me forever if he found out...I know Vlad will tell him...I just know he will...' The Brit sobbed in his pillow, afraid of what tomorrow will bring. The Romanian stayed in the same position until he got a text. It was from Gilbert. He narrowed his eyes as we read it, it said...  
"We need to talk..."


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Arthur noticed that Vlad wasn't there. Neither was Gilbert or Alfred's little brother Matthew. Alfred ran up and grabbed Arthur from behind, causing him to jump a little.  
"Hey, babe~"  
"Hi, Al."  
They took their seats in their first class and turned to talk. Arthur looked around, trying to find something to talk about that didn't involve Vlad.  
"Um...I-Is Matthew okay..? I noticed he's not here..."  
"He had a fever this morning so mom let him stay home. I wanted to stay with him but parentals said no."  
Arthur nodded then he felt Alfred grab his hand.  
"Are you okay, love? You seem a little distracted today...Did I do something..?"  
"What..? No! Of course you didn't, I love you so much. Don't worry about me."  
"I'm still gonna..."  
The Brit smiled at the American and kissed his forehead. The day passed, soon came lunch. Arthur noticed Vlad sneeking into the back door then into the restroom.  
"I'll be right back..."  
"Where are you going..?"  
"Just going to go wash my hands."  
"Okay, babe."  
Arthur walked quickly to the bathroom, when he opened the door his eyes widend. There was Vlad, eyes crimson and his mouth and clothes were covered in blood. The Romanian glanced up at the other blonde.  
"Arthur..."  
"W-What happened...?"  
"It's not mine, don't worry..."  
"Then who's..?"  
"Gilbert's and- nevermind..."  
"Tell me..."  
"...Matthew's..."  
Arthur started to tear up and he pinned Vlad to the wall.  
"What did you do to him..."  
"Relax! He's fine. Gilbert turned him then I fed from Gil. I held Matthew while he was still bleeding, that's why his blood is on me"  
"He was...turned...?"  
"He begged Gilbert. Don't blame me or him."  
Vlad took off his shirt and washed himself. The Brit leaned against the sink next to him.  
"Would you...ever turn me...?"  
The Romanian froze, unable to believe what he had just heard. He turned off the sink and continued to look down in shock. The Brit placed his hand on his shoulder and the Romanian looked up slowly. Arthur looked into his eyes.  
"Would you..?"  
"Only...if I had to..."  
"Had to...?"  
"If we became something more than just friends...maybe I would...If I knew I wanted to be with your forever..."  
Arthur looked down and blushed slightly.  
"So...you would...?"  
"In a way yes..."  
The stayed silent for a little while longer, then the Romanian grabbed the Brit's hand.  
"Are you mad at me..?"  
"Why would I be mad..?"  
"...K-Kissing you..."  
Arthur blushed hard and looked away, biting his slightly at remembering it.  
"N-No...I'm not mad.."  
"You're not..?"  
Arthur smiled and caressed his face.  
"No."  
He leaned in and pressed his lips to the other's softly. Vlad gasped in shock slightly. 'What is he doing...?! Alfred is right outside...' The Brit backed him up against the wall and the Romanian wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Arthur unconciously moaned and pressed closer to him. 'This is wrong! What am I even doing? He's just a friend nothing more...yet...somehow...this seems to be right...like I really want it..' Vlad pushed him away slightly, blushing hard.  
"W-We should get to Alfred...he must be worried about you..."  
Arthur nodded and walk out of the bathroom together after Vlad put on a clean shirt. Alfred smiled when he saw his lover again.  
"Took long enough."  
"Sorry...I found Vlad in there and we got caught up...talking.."  
The American kissed Arthur slightly and Vlad looked down. 'This is bad...very bad...I'm starting to love him even more...and he KISSED me...I can't do this to Alfred...but I want him...'


	12. Chapter 12

After school, Alfred had football practice again and left Arthur alone with Vlad. The Romanian avoided the Brit's emerald eyes, knowing if he looked he would only want to kiss him again. Arthur looked over at Vlad and tilted his head.  
"Are you okay?"  
"...Why..?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you kiss me earlier...?"  
The Brit blushed and looked down.  
"I-I thought you would like it..."  
"...I did...But you're my best friend's boyfriend..."  
"I know...I-I won't tell if you won't..."  
Vlad sighed and nodded, he didn't want to hurt Arthur's feelings or destroy Alfred so the onply option was to lie to the American. Once again, they went to Vlad's house and right up to his room. It was becomming a regular thing, because they're friends and in the same grade. The Romanian remained silent and it worried the other.  
"Vlad...please...tell me what's wrong..."  
He covered his face and sighed.  
"I don't want to hurt Alfred...he's my best friend...but I...I-I..."  
"Vlad..."  
"Tu iubesc, Arthur! In English it means-"  
"I love you...I know...When we became friends, I studied a few words in Romanian..."  
"I promised myself I would never fall in love again after last time...but I can't help it. You're perfect...Youre everything I've ever wanted. Smart, cute, funny...Everything... You can hate me if you want...but it won't change how I feel..."  
The Brit sat there, trying to make sence of what he had just heard. He sighed and pulled Vlad into a hug.  
"I love you too...I didn't want to believe it at first because I still love Alfred...but I can't hide it anymore. I knew you were different the moment we met, you're handsome, amazing and...well...sexy...I still love Alfred, yes, B-But I want to be with both of you...We could have a secret relationship and not tell anybody..."  
The Romanian smiled and hugged him back.  
"I'd love that. Just knowing I could finally be with you and not have to hide anything...It's amazing and- Did you call me sexy?"  
"...M-Maybe..."  
Vlad smirked and caressed his face, crimson meeting emerald. Arthur blushed hard and leaned in slightly, pressing his lips to Vlad's, Vlad pressed back softly. The Brit smiled and clung to him.  
"Can I stay the night...?"  
"Of course you can."  
Arthur smiled and layed down on the other blonde's bed, gazing up at him. The Romanian's enchanting eyes led Arthur's mind to wonder causing him to blush hard and look away.  
"What's wrong?"  
"N-Nothing..."  
"Please tell me...?"  
The smaller blonde looked at him again, still blushing. He sat up and whispered.  
"I...Looking into those beautiful eyes...I imagined...you...b-biting me..."  
That sentence caused Vlad to blush hard. Arthur layed in his chest, clutching his shirt.  
"I-I never told anybody...but I'm a bit of a masochist...And...With you being a vampire and all..."  
"Not all vampires are sadistic..."  
"I know...but Gilbert told me you were..."  
"I am...with certain people. I couldn't bring myself to hurt you. Bite you, maybe, but never actually hurt you."  
Arthur blushed harder and nuzzled his chest, smiling.  
"So you would bite me..?"  
"If I really wanted to."  
"Do you want to..?"  
"D-Da...but I'm not going to. I can control myself better than that. Maybe in the near future, I will."  
The Brit nuzzled him more, feeling so happy. Soon, he got a text and read it. His eyes widend and he quickly got up, putting his shoes and coat back on.  
"Arthur..?"  
"Get dressed, Alfred's in the hospital."


	13. Chapter 13

Once the blonde duo reached the hospital, Arthur ran inside in a panic. He approached the nurse at the front desk. She smiled at him.  
"Can I help you sir?"  
"I need to know where Alfred Jones is."  
"Name please."  
"Arthur Kirkla-"  
"Arthur!"  
The Brit turned around and saw Alfred's younger, Canadian brother. Whom of which who was freshly turned.  
"Matthew! Where is he? Is he okay...?!"  
"Calm down, okay? He's fine."  
"What happened...?"  
"Nothing to worry too much about. He broke his arm and got a small concussion at practice."  
Arthur sighed in releif and hugged Matthew. The Canadian smiled at hugged him back.  
"Come on. I'll take you guys to see him."  
The Brit grabbed Vlad's hand and they both followed Matthew. Once in Alfred's room, the nurse was just leaving and Arthur hugged the American tightly, clinging to him.  
"You idiot! I was so terrified when Matthew told me you were here. I've told you thousand times to be careful!"  
The American smiled and hugged him back with his working arm.  
"I'm fine, Iggy. Don't worry."  
They shared a small kiss. The Romanian saw that and smiled sadly,sslightly jealous. Arthur got up and stood in between Matthew and Vlad. Alfred looked at them.  
"The nurse said I can eat now. Could someone go to the cafeteria and get me something?"  
Arthur grabbed his wallet.  
"I'll go."  
"Noooooooo, I want you to staaaaayyyy."  
The English blonde smiled slightly and handed his wallet to the Romanian.  
"Could you..?"  
"Of course."  
The Canadian went with the eastern European man. As the blondes walked, Matthew looked at Vlad smiling a bit and eyes flashing a bit of the similar crimson colour.  
"Thanks for helping Gilbert today...It was really worth it."  
"It was his idea, not mine. But still, he really does love you and wants you to be his forever. We made sure of that today."  
"Yeah...Oh! Speaking of love...What's with you and Arthur?"  
Vlad blushed slightly and looked away.  
"N-Nothing, what are you talking about...?"  
"I'm not an idiot. I can tell there's something between you two. You love him, don't you?"  
"Da...and...If I tell you something...promise me you won't tell Alfred..."  
"I haven't even told him I've been dating Gilbert. What is it?"  
"Arthur and I...Well...we're secretly dating. But he loves us both and I don't want to make him choose."  
"That's sweet. I guess Gil was wrong then."  
"Wrong..?"  
"He told me that you never fall in love. You refuse to."  
"He's irght actually. I did refuse to fall in love...but Arthur...I couldn't take lying to myself. He's different in a good way."  
Matthew smiled and nudged the Romanian.  
"That's adorable, Vlad. Do you have any plans on turning him..?"  
"I don't know... I'll have to see where our relationship goes. I want him to be with me forever but...I don't want to take him away fromAlfred forever...He's mybest friend."  
"I understand."  
They got Alfred a burger, soda, and pudding and headed back to the room. Matthew gave his brother his food while Arthur went right outside with Vlad. The Brit looked down.  
"I know...You're jealous...But he's still my boyfriend and I do love both of you. I'll always be here for both of you."  
"Tu iubesc."  
The Romanian pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss, causing Arthur to moan slightly. Vlad pulled away slightly and held his smaller lover. The Brit blushed, nuzzling his chest.  
"D-Don't do that.."  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Be lucky I didn't bite that pretty little neck of yours."  
Vlad pinned Arthur to the wall and sniffed up his neck.  
"V-Vlad...?"  
"You smell amazing..."  
"Stop...p-please..."  
The Romanian froze and looked into frightened emerald eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry...Arthur...You have to understand that I'm a vampire. I'm not some pretty boy who sparkles. I'm like an animal, attacking is my instinct. I'm usually good about controlling myself but...you're too amazing to resist..."  
Arthur blushed and looked away, avoiding the vampire's gorgeous eyes.  
"I-I wouldn't mind..."  
"I know...b-but I don't want to be addicted...I might kill you one day..."  
The Brit pulled the Romanian into a nearby bathroom and into a stall.  
"When was the last time you had blood..?"  
"A few weeks ago...why?"  
The smaller blonde took off his hoodie and rolled up his sleeve. The Romanian looked at the Brit's pale flesh and licked his lips slightly. Arthur looked up at him caressing his face.  
"I'll give you as much as you'd like."  
He held his wrist to Vlad's mouth, offering himself. The Romanian looked away, biting his lip.  
"N-No...Not here and not now..."  
"Are you sure..?"  
"Positive...y-you should get back to Alfred before he starts to worry.."  
The Brit nodded slightly.  
"Are you coming?"  
"No..I'll catch up. I'm going to freshen up some."  
"O-Okay..."  
Once Arthur left, Vlad sat in the stall. Alone. He looked at his own wrist, feeling a small tear fall. 'Why is Arthur doing this...? It hurts...I'm trying to fight my urges and he's only making them worse...Maybe...us being together...was a bad idea...'


	14. Chapter 14

Vlad soon joined the other's in Alfred's room, obviously still lost in thought. The Brit looked at him a bit worried. The Romanian hugged the America.  
"I got to go, bro. I'll see you soon, okay?"  
"Mkay! See ya, Vlad."  
The non-human blonde left the room and went downstairs to the lobby before he was called.  
"Vlad!"  
He sighed and turned around to face the Brit who was calling him.  
"What..?"  
"Why are you leaving..?"  
"I don't have a further point in being here, you and Matthew do."  
"But...I want you to be here..."  
He sighed more and walked out into the parking lot, Arthur continuing to follow.  
"Arthur.."  
The Brit stopped in his tracks, looking up into the Romanian's crimson eyes. Vlad looked back.  
"Go back upstairs to your boyfriend..."  
"You're my boyfriend too..."  
"Maybe I don't want it to be like this between us. Maybe I don't want to hurt Alfred. And maybe this was a bad idea..."  
Arthur's eyes widend, a few tears forming.  
"What are you saying...?"  
"That...maybe...we shouldn't be together..."  
The smaller blonde clung to Vlad, sobbing into his chest.  
"D-Don't leave me...please..."  
"You have Alfred though..."  
"I don't care! I want you...You're everything he's not...you're gentle...and sweet...and the perfect boyfriend...I love you Vlad...Please..."  
Vlad sighed and wrapped his arms around him tightly, petting his hair.  
"Shhh...I'm not going anywhere..."  
"P-Promise...?"  
"I promise...Tu iubesc..."  
The Brit pressed his lips to the Romanian's. Then they heard a small 'Awe' come from the side. It was Matthew. Arthur blushed and buried his face into Vlad.  
"S-Shut up Mattie..."  
Vlad smiled.  
"Shouldn't you be upstairs with your brother?"  
"They gave him more pain killers and he fell asleep..."  
Matthew walked closer and leaned up, whispering something in Vlad's ear. The Romanian looked down and nodded.  
"H-Hey...Arthur..?"  
"Yes?"  
"You should probably sleep at your house tonight..."  
"Why...?"  
"Just do it..."  
"No. Not until you tell me why."  
"I can't.."  
"Then I'm not going home."  
Arthur crossed his arms and pouted. Both Vlad and Matthew sighed, pulling him along back to Vlad's house. They brought the Brit around the back and through the kitchen. Vlad peeked out into the hallway and saw his living room filled with the vampires from their school. Matthew pulled Arthur upstairs and into the Romanian's bedroom, locking the door behind him. Arthur looked confused.  
"What the bloody hell is going on?"  
"Shhhh! Keep your voice down..."  
"Why?"  
"There are vampires down stairs and you are human. They'll tear you up in a second..."  
The Brit looked a bit scared, being in a house of vampires scared him slightly. Arthur sat on the bed, looking down.  
"Where's Vlad...?"  
"Down stairs with the others. It's his job to entertain them, he is basically their boss."  
Matthew sat with the blonde, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Arthur looked at the Canadian.  
"Mattie..?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what..?"  
"For everything. You and Alfred practically raised me. Also...for not telling him about me and Gilbert's relationship...and that I'm a vampire now."  
He smiled at the younger blonde and hugged him back.  
"You're welcome, Matthew."  
Down stairs, Vlad walked into the living room with a fake, forced smile.  
"Welcome, everyone!"  
Nothing but crimson eyes were on Vlad. There weren't many vampires in their school, but a decent amount. Kiku Honda, Lovino Vargas, Ivan Braginski, Roderich Edelstein, and Elizabeta Hedervary were all glaring at him. The only two not down there were Gilbert and Matthew. Matthew was of course with Arthur and Gilbert was keeping his brother's boyfriend company until he got home. Kiku walked up to Vlad and wrapped his arms around him, sniffing his coat.  
"You smell like Arthur-san..."  
Vlad blushed slightly. 'I hope Arthur's okay up there.'  
"I wouldn't know why. I haven't seen him in a while."  
The Japanese man glared at him, knowing he was lying. Arthur layed on Vlad's bed upstairs, whining.  
"How much longer...?"  
"I don't know"  
The Brit rolled over and cuddled Vlad's blanket, sniffing it and smiling. The Canadian looked at him smiled, realizing how cute he giggled slightly and Arthur looked at him.  
"What?"  
"You're adorable!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
The Brit pouted and cuddled the blanket more, waiting for Vlad to finish. He soon yawned slightly and wrapped himself in blanket. The Canadian looked at him and smiled.  
"Sleepy?"  
"Yeah..."  
Matthew dug around in his backpack and pulled out a small stuffed polar bear.  
"Here. You can cuddle Kumajiro until Vlad comes up."  
"Is this..?"  
"The same bear you gave me for my tenth birthday."  
"You still have it after all the years..?"  
"It's only been 5 years. And yes, it's the first real thing anybody's ever given me. You're my family amd I love you."  
Arthur smiled and took the bear into his arms, nuzzling it. The Brit's emerald eyes soon met violet.  
"What about you?"  
"I'm a creature of the night now, I'll live. Besides, I'll be leaving once Vlad is done anyway."  
Arthur nodded and closed his eyes. Within the hour, Vlad came upstairs and opened the door slowly. He smiled at Arthur and then Matthew, motioning a thank you and for him to leave. The Romanian sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes and shirt getting ready for bed. Arthur opened his eyes slightly and saw his lover. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
"Vlad..?"  
The larger blonde froze for a second then quickly put his shirt back on.  
"Go back to bed, love."  
The Brit wrapped his arms around the other. Once his eyes adjusted, he stared at his neck in horror. Bitemarks and blood all over his flesh.  
"V-Vlad...?"  
"I'm sure Matthew explained..."  
"He didn't..."  
"It's...basically...like a mating season vampires but instead of mating, it's feeding. They all turned to me to fest seeing as how they see me as their leader."  
Arthur whimpered slightly and clung to him.  
"I'm fine, don't worry."  
The Brit leaned in and kissd one of the bitemarks on his neck, causing the Romanian to jump and blush.  
"W-What are you doing...?"  
"Making it feel better."  
Arthur smiled more and kissed all of his neck and his earlobe. Vlad bit his lip and shivered, reaching to pull Arthur's hair slightly.  
"P-Please...stop..."  
The Brit moaned lightly at his hair being pulled and nuzzled his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry..."  
Arthur looked away and snuggled him. 'I want him to bite me...I need him to...my body craves it...and I will get him...'


	15. Chapter 15

Once the sun rose, Arthur opened his eyes slightly while Vlad rolled over and groaned, hissing at the sun slightly. The Brit smiled and wrapped his arms around the other tightly.  
"I wish I could make the sun go away for you, love."  
The Romanian yawned and stretched, nuzzling into Arthur's chest. The smalled blonde blushed and giggled.  
"You're so cute."  
"Nu..."  
Soon, their peace was inturrupted by Gilbert busting the door open with Matthew sheepishly behind him.  
"Rise and shine, un-awesome bitches!"  
Arthur jumped slightly, Vlad threw a pillow at him.  
"Go away."  
"Nein~! Wakey, wakey!"  
Vlad hissed at the German and bit his wrist hard, causing him to wince. Soon, crimson met it's twin on the other.  
"I-I forgot...you fed last night. I'll come back."  
Gilbert took his Canadian lover's hand and led him downstairs. The Brit's eyes stayed on the other.  
"Vlad..? Are you okay...?"  
"Da...I'm always in a pissy mood after I fed the others.. It's almost like a bad hangover."  
He just nodded, climbing out of bed and picking up his pants to reach for his cell phone. 25 text messages. 8 missed calls. All from Alfred. Arthur's eyes widend and quickly called him back, stepping out of the room. Vlad just layed there, waiting for his lover to walk back in. After about 10 mins, Arthur walked back in and practically collapsed on the bed. The Romanian pet his hair.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Alfred spammed my phone just asking where Matthew was. I'm guessing he already knew I was here. I don't get why he couldn't have just called Matthew himself."  
Vlad smiled and layed on the other.  
"It IS Alfred."  
"Yeah...I'm going to go take a shower."  
"Okay, love. Don't freak out if I decide to join you~"  
He blushed slightly.  
"I honestly wouldn't care if you did..."  
The Romanian smirked and got out of bed, just wearing boxers.  
"If that's the case, then I will~"  
He leaned down and kissed the other's neck softly and led him to the bathroom. Arthur blushed deeply. 'W-Wait...what?! We're really going to shower together...? B-But...We haven't been together long!'  
Once in the bathroom, Vlad began to strip smirking at the Brit as he did. Arthur sheepishly undressed as well, avoiding the urge to look at Vlad's lower regions. He didn't want to seem like a huge perv...though Vlad was being more of one. Vlad turned on the water and made sure it was a perfect tempurature. He turned to smile at the blushing blonde.  
"After you~"  
Arthur blushed more and walked into the shower, trying to cover himself. Vlad stepped in after him. The Brit had is back to the Romanian, not thebest idea considering he was a vampire, but he was too embaressed to turn around. Vlad pouted slightly.  
"You're not going to show me your adorable face...?"  
Arthur blushed and turned his head enough to see the other without turning around.  
"I-It's not that..."  
"Then why?"  
"I-I...I don't want you seeing...you know..."  
Vlad smiled slightly and placed his hands on the other blonde's shoulders.  
"Arthur...we're both guys...and if it's small, so what? Kiku's isn't much to brag about.."  
"N-No...It's not that either..."  
The Romanian soon got slightly frusterated at turned the Brit around himself, removing his hands and looking down. A blush grew across Vlad's face when he noticed that Arthur had an erection. The Brit avoided the other's eyes, blushing hard and moving his hips slightly. The taller blonde smirked, he knew what he wanted. He soon pinned Arthur to the shower wall, rubbing his own member over the other. Arthur blushed like mad and bit his lip, resisting a moan. He wasn't a virgin, but this was unlike anything him and Alfred had ever done. The Romanian noticed his blushed and rubbed against him more, wanting him to moan. The Brit clug to Vlad, crawling his back slightly and letting out a small moan.  
"V-Vlad..."  
"Relaxaţi-vă, dragoste. I promise not to bite~...hard."  
He knealed down, licking up and down Arthur's member. The smalled male bit his knuckle, still squirming. The Romanian came back up, pulling Arthur into another passionate kiss while stroking him slightly. Arthur pulled away slightly, pulling Vlad's head to his neck and tilted his head. The Romanian licked and sucked his neck, being careful not to leave a hickie. Then, he slowly dragged his fangs over Arthur's neck, the other gasped yet smirked. He wanted this. He NEEDED this. The vampire lost himself for a second and bit his flesh softly, not enough to make him bleed just enough for a small mark. Vlad quickly snapped out of it and pulled away, looking into emerald eyes with sorrowful crimson.  
"Îmi pare rău, dragoste..."  
He stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and went back to his room. Arthur stood there, unsure of what he said and why he looked so sad. And why he wouldn't bite him..take his blood. In the bedroom, Vlad layed on his bed curled up in nothing but a towel. He was resisting tears. 'Why Arthur...? Why do this to me...? I can't bring myself to hurt you...I don't want to be responsible for taking your life..."


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur looked upset, terribly upset. He wasn't in the mood anymore and continued on to wash his blonde hair and slender body. Once he finished, he turned the shower off and stepped out, warpping a towel around his waist then looked in the mirror. 'What's wrong with me..? Do I smell bad? Is he repulsed by me...? He said he wasn't...but I don't like how he's acting when it comes to biting me...Maybe I shouldn't pressure him..? I don't want to hurt him...' Arthur slid on the bathrobe that was hanging on the door, leaving the bathroom and heading back to Vlad's room for clothes. Once he walked in, he was in shock at what he saw. He saw the Romanian in the darkest corner of the room. Hugging his knees...shaking uncontrollably. The Brit cautious walked towards him, placing his hand gently on his head.  
"L-Love...?"  
Vlad looked up at him and hissed, his eyes glowing and his mouth covered in blood. Arthur jumped and whimpered slightly, then kneeled to his height.  
"Vlad...my love..."  
"Stai departe de mine..."  
The vampire turned his face away from the other, continuing to shake.  
"L-Let me help you, love..."  
Vlad grit his teeth shut his eyes hard, a few tears falling.  
"Am spus sejurul departe! Dacă am vreodată te rănesc, eu nu ar ierta eu..."  
Arthur jumped again, looking away. He knew what 'Stai departe' meant. Stay away. He left the room silentlyandwalked downstairs to Gilbert and Matthew. The Canadian looked over.  
"Hey, Arthur. You look upset...What happened, eh?"  
The Brit's eyes never left the floor, he shook a little and finally choked out.  
"G-Gil...c-can you do me a favour...?"  
Gilbert turned to face him too.  
"Ja. What is it?"  
"G-Go upstairs and h-help Vlad..."  
The German tilted his head, but went upstairs anyway to see if he was okay. Back downstairs, Arthur rested his head on Matthew's shoulder, telling him what happened and crying slightly.  
"I-I was scared...I thought he was close to death or something...or that he'd finally snap..."  
The Canadian pet the Brit's hair.  
"It's alright, Arthur...It'll be okay. I know Gil can help him..."  
Gilbert walked into Vlad's room slowly, seeing him in the corner. His crimson eyes widend and he ran over to him.  
"Vlad..?! Vlad, look at me..."  
The Romanian looked up slightly, wrapping his arms around the albino tightly.  
"Are you okay, Meister..?"  
"N-Nu..."  
The blonde clug him tighter and told him what happened. Gilbert took Vlad's arm and saw he had bitten throughout his entire arm. The albino narrowed his eyes and licked his arm slightly. Vlad looked at him.  
"Can I...?"  
"Of course, Meister. You turned me, I owe you."  
Gilbert leaned in and placed his neck at the Romanian's mouth. Vlad bit the German without hesitation, Gilbert winced lightly. Vlad was never this rough unless he was seriously hungry. Gilbert knew he needed it, and even though him and Matthew were dating he would still do anything for the Romanian. Once Vlad felt better, he pulled away slowly and nuzzled the German's chest.  
"Thank you..."  
"Anything for you, Meister."  
Even though he had fed, Vlad was still weak. The albino lifted him off the floor and placed him in his bed, covering him and kissing his forehead.  
"Get some rest, okay?"  
"Okay...Tell Arthur I'm sorry..."  
He nodded and grabbed Arthur's things off the floor and went back downstairs. The Brit immeadiately stood up and stared at bitemark on the albino's neck.  
"I-Is he better...?"  
Gilbert handed Arthur his belongings and smiled slightly.  
"He'll be fine. Also, he's really sorry for scaring you...He truly does love you." The emerald-eyed blonde smiled lightly and blushed slightly. Gilbert suddenly remembered why he had come over in the first place.  
"Oh, yeah! It's halloween and Ivan's having a party tonight and we're all invited."  
"All? Alfred too?"  
"Not sure, you know there's bad blood between those two."  
"I know...but I don't want Alfred to think I'm neglecting him...I still love him even though I love Vlad too."  
The albino smiled.  
"I know, Vlad told me. Bring Alfred along anyway. I'm sure Ivan won't mind as long he doesn't say 'Commie'. Especially with his twisted ass little sister around. She freaks me out."  
Arthur chuckled lightly and picked up his bag.  
"Well, I'll talk to Alfred. I have to get going, Matthew please text me if anything happens to Vlad okay?''  
The small Canadian nodded. The Brit left the other's and walked to Alfred's house. He snuck in past his demanding father and into his room, he knew he was there since one of the texts was him saying he's was out of the hospital. The American heard him coming through the window and smiled widely, opening it for his lover.  
"Hey, babe!"  
"Hi."  
Alfred gave the Brit a small kiss and a one armed hug. Arthur smiled slightly and carressed his face.  
"So...I heard there's a Halloween party at Ivan's house tonight...And I want to go...Will you come with me?"  
"Ivan? I don't know..."  
"I know he's your ex...but can you make it through the night without a breakdown or the use of the word commie? For me?"  
"I'll try, my love. What should I go as..?"  
"Throw something together..?"  
Alfred sighed and kissed his small boyfriend's forhead.  
"Okay...I'll go."  
Arthur smiled slightly, suddnely feeling a bit uneasy. 'There will be so many vampires there...I just know it...'


	17. Chapter 17

Hours later, Arthur was getting ready for the party. Still having heard nothing from Vlad r even if he was going. Him and Alfred didn't have time, nor money to buy new costumes so they wore what they wore last year. Alfred was wearing converse, black skinny jeans, vest, button shirt and an orange hoodie. He also had a fake chainsaw and a hockey mask he stole from his brother. A psycho. Arthur was wearing a faded white button shirt with brown-ish stips down it, white dress pants with balck dress shoes. A blue vest, with a cape and small top hat in the smal colour and fake fangs. Ironically, a vampire. The smaller blonde had to help his lover dress himself due to the broken arm. They went downstairs to meet Matthew, who was wearing Ravenclaw robes from one of his favourite books, Harry Potter. His albino lover was outside waiting in his car, just wearing jeans, converse, a stripe shirt and a black hoodie with devil horns. The three blondes gathered in the car, Arthur un-easy about letting Gilbert drive. After about 15 minutes and almost beng pulled over twice for speeding, they were outside Ivan's house. No..Ivan's mansion. The Braginski family was rich, this place was beautiful. Almost like out of a dream. Alfred looked down, a bit worried about seeing Ivan. He was his ex, and their break up was a bad one. The Canadian noticed his brother's expression and placed his hand on his head, smiling.  
"Don't worry, Al. We're here with you, Gil can kick his ass if he tries anything."  
The albino smirked and nudged the American's good arm.  
"Don't worry, bro. I got your back."  
Alfred smiled and the four got out of the car. Once inside, almost their entire school was there. Arthur didn't want to migle much, he just want to hear from Vlad. He caught himself checking his phone every few minutes to see if he had texted him. Soon, at least an hour into the party, the Brit felt someone wrap their arms around him with a cape, almost like bat wings. He heard familiar voice.  
"I want to suck you blood~"  
He whirled around to see Vlad wearing his typical small hat with ribbons down the side, a long black trench coat with red and white striped cuffs, and a long blood red cape with bat wings. Arthur smiled immeadiately and hugged the other tightly.  
"God...I was so worried...Are you okay now?"  
"Not as much as I could be, but enough to not bite anyone unsuspecting."  
Alfred, who wasn't paying any attention at all and had found the food, noticed Vlad was there.  
"Hey, bro!"  
"Allo, Al!"  
"What're you? A vampire?"  
"Something I just trhough together, I think vampires are cool."  
"Me too! Shame they're not real, zombies too."  
Arthur sighed and nuzzled Alfred's shoulder, smiling.  
"Too many video games and movies."  
The American tilted his head and pointed.  
"Dude...love your fangs. They look so real!"  
The Brit blushed slightly and the Romanian just smiled.  
"That's the idea, no?"  
Vlad looked up at the top floor balcony and saw Ivan and his two sisters, Katyusha and Natalia. He soon slipped away, through a door which led to a spiral staircase up to the balcony. Once he reached the top, he saw the red, vlevet curtain the seperated him and the Russian. Vlad slowly entered, just to be pinned to the wall with a knife to his throat by Ivan's younger sister, Natalia. The Romanian choked a bit and then smirked at the blonde girl.  
"Go ahead~ I like it rough, Just ask your brother."  
Natalia narrowed her dark eyes at the Romanian and left a small cut on his neck before hearing her brother speak.  
"Don't, Natalia. He's no threat to me so you don't have to worry."  
She backed away slowly, eyes still locked on the blonde. Ivan turned in his chair slowly and faced Vlad.  
"First, thank you for coming to my party. And second...what business to you have with me this time?"  
"...Same as the last time..."  
The Russian smiled slightly and motioned for his sisters to go down to the party and enjoy themselves to leave them alone.  
"How desperate..?"  
"Please, Ivan...I broke this morning.."  
"That bad, hm? I see why you came to me then."  
"You're my only choice...everyone else strong enough is dead or wants to kill me."  
The Russian walked towards the Romanian and caressed his face lightly.  
"It won't be free this time. You'll have to give me something in return."  
Vlad trembled slightly, afraid of what Ivan wanted in return. Maybe it was his life? He didn't want to die, not now. Not after finally finding happiness. He thought of everything. His life, his friends. And most of all...Arthur.


	18. Chapter 18

Ivan led Vlad into a dimly lit room, candles all around being the only light source. Vlad swallowed his fear and looked at Ivan.  
"What do I have to do..?"  
Ivan smirked, sitting on the bed adorned with red satin sheets.  
"I think you know what it'll cost you, Vladmir."  
The Romanian watched as the Russian's violet eyes faded to crimson, pure lust filling them. Vlad bit his lip slightly and felt sick, nervousness and pure fear fighting each other. He shook his head and walked forward, joining Ivan on the bed and looking away.  
"I'm not having sex with you..."  
"Of course, Vladmir. I have much more respect for you than that. And way more respect for myself to have intimate affection with a vampire as low as you."  
Vlad grit his teeth, baring his fangs. He hated being insulted, especially about how low-blooded he was in the royal vampire family. To them, he was no better than a slave. If he knew it wouldn't cause him to be murdered by the higher-ups he would rip Ivan limb from limb, drinking his remaining crimson and throwing his body away in a trashcan with the disrespect he deserves. Ivan smirked and narrowed his eyes at seeing Vlad's anger.  
"What's the matter, Vladmir? Do you want to tear me apart? Kill me without leaving a trace and leaving my body somewhere to rot? And do you honestly think you could accomplish that? Against me?"  
Vlad looked down and away, feeling even more sick to his stomach. Ivan was right, he couldn't fight him even his he tried. He was too strong. Vlad soon stopped thinking about the impossible and looked up at Ivan.  
"Will I have to swallow...?"  
Ivan just smirked and caressed the Romanian's face, brushing his strawberry blonde hair out of his face. Vlad stiffened, knowing that if he tried to pull away Ivan could kill him without a second thought.  
"If you want my blood, you will."  
Vlad looked down and laid himself on the bed next to Ivan, ready to do what ever he wanted for his blood. The Russian smirked and straddled him, lifting his face up to examine his features.  
"Don't worry, Vlad. I'm not forcing you to do anything, you'll be doing this on your own free will for the taste of a higher-up's blood. It's pathetic."  
Vlad sighed. He knew having to practically whore himself out for blood was pathetic, but it was for his own good. Vlad needed this, it as take the blood of a higher-up or a dearly loved human. His dearly loved human was Arthur. The Romanian couldn't bring himself to ever hurt Arthur even if he was dying from the lack of blood. 'I'm sorry, Arthur...' The only thing going through the Romanian's head was Arthur, how hurt he would be if he found out he was doing this. Vlad felt Ivan sniff and lick his neck, keeping that damned smirk on his face.  
"For a lowblood...you smell amazing."  
Vlad felt a chill down his spin and shivered slightly, feeling so disgusted at himself for sinking this low. Ivan licked a sucked all over Vlad's neck, leaving very noticable bruises.  
"Shall we hurry this up to get back to the party?"  
Vlad only nodded, sitting up on his knees in front of the larger male. He swallowed his pride and began to unzip Ivan's dress pants, sighing in annoyance. 'If only I could kill this fucker...' Ivan tangled his large hand in Vlad's blonde hair, pulling it roughly. The Romanian let a gasp and bit his lip. He wasn't about to moan for him, not going to show any form of arousal.  
"I'll bite it off if you keep trying...You're lucky i'm doing this at all..."  
"Big words for such a tiny vampire. Protecting humans and playing among them like you still have your life."  
Vlad grit his teeth, pulling down Ivan's pants. Ivan smirked and lifted Vlad's face up, running his cold thumb over his pale lips. The Romanian tried to pull away only to have his lips dominated by the Russian. Vlad gasped slightly but just enough for Ivan to have an enterance, exploring every inch of the Romanian's mouth. The Romanian pulled away from the heated kiss, panting.  
"Bastard..."  
Ivan's wicked smiled faded and pushed Vlad back down onto the bed, climbing off.  
"You're not worthy of my blood if you're going to disrespect me like that."  
Vlad sat up looking at him, his crimson eyes in shock and anger.  
"You're joking...right..? I let you touch me and made myself feel disgusting for doing something so unspeakable with the likes of you?! Ai nenorocit de rău, am încredere în tine!"  
Ivan slammed the door behind him, leaving Vlad alone. The Romanian curled up and hugged his knees, knowing he needed the blood of a higher-up to survive but he blew his chances of getting it. Soon after, the door opened slowly and silently. Vlad looked up and saw Ivan's older, rather busty sister Katyusha, rivaling the bastard in appearance.  
"Katysuha...?"  
"Shhh...Ivan doesn't know I'm in here and i could get into a big trouble. He wants us to leave you to die but...You're too sweet for me to even think of you dying."  
Katyusha took off her choker where she hid scars from past bitemarks from helping lower ranked vampires survive. The Romanian watched her and looked into the softer violet eyes.  
"I-I couldn't take it from you...I-"  
"It's alright, Vladmir. Really it is, I do this for vampires in need all the time."  
Vlad watched her as she sat in fromt of him, tilted her head to expose her neck.  
"But...what do you want in return...?"  
"Nothing."  
The Romanian looked down, the Ukranian pulling him closer to her pale neck.  
"Just take it. We don't have much time before Natalia and Ivan notice I'm gone."  
Katyusha pulled him closer, causing him to blush. Vlad had taken a woman's blood before, not that it would taste any different but the intimacy of it is different. The Romanian drug his fangs over the soft, pale flesh of her neck and bit down harshly. Katyusha winced slightly but didn't push him away for she knew that be needed this. Vlad sucked slowly, blood flowing into his mouth and down her chest. He pulled her closer, bloodlust engulfing him entirely and him losing himself. Katyusha felt slightly weak and pushed him away slightly, holding her neck.  
"T-That's enough, Vladmir...You should be strong enough to last a while now."  
The Romanian licked the blood off his lips and iped it off his chin. He watched as she cleaned the blood off of her chest and tied her choker back. She turned to him, smiling slightly.  
"You should leave first, join your friends back downstairs. I'll up here."  
Vlad nodded and adjusted his collar the best he could to hide the bruises from Ivan, slowly walking back down the stairs. He noticed Arthur was standing alone and he looked very worried. The Romanian joined the Brit and tilted his head slightly.  
"Are you okay, dragoste? Where's Alfred?"  
"He picked a fight with some guy to prove his strength..What about you? Where on Earth have you been..?"  
Vlad pulled Arthur out into the vast garden so they could be alone, sighing and getting ready to explain himself.  
"I needed the blood of a higher-up to feel strong again, so I went to consult the only few I knew. Ivan and his sisters."  
"Ivan's a vampire..? And his sisters..? And you took blood from him...but you won't from me..."  
"I needed to take it from a strong vampire, plus I couldn't bring myself hurt you. And I didn't take it from him I took it from his older sister. I feel much better though and you should be happy about that considering you love me so much."  
Arthur looked up at him and noticed a few marks on his neck. He pulled the Romanian's collar down and gasped.  
"Hickies...?"  
"It's not what you think, dragoste. It's really not...just...How do I put this..."  
Arthur felt his heart sink, feeling as if Vlad was a whore and wanted everyone. The Romanian sat on a bench outside and ran his hands through his strawberry blonde hair.  
"I was going to take Ivan's blood but...he wanted a blowjob in return and...face it...I'm not a whore and I wouldn't do that to you. i was ready to for the blood but he said I wasn't worthy after covering me in reminders that he touched me...I felt so disgusting..."  
Arthur wrapped his arms around Vlad tightly, kissing his jawline. The Romanian smiled slightly and saw Alfred coming back towards him, moving away from Arthur to not cause conflict.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. He only got a few hits in."  
"Fresh out of the hospital with a broken arm and you go do this. You've got balls."  
The American smiled, leaning in the plant a small kiss on Arthur's lips. Arthur smiled slightly and Vlad shrugged, getting up and stretching.  
"It's getting late. We should get back soon."  
The blonde couple agreed and they waited outside for Matthew and Gilbert, Alfred growing very impatient.  
"I'm going to go look for them."  
Vlad smiled slightly at Arthur and squeezed his hand, feeling guilty for even considering doing anything like that with that Russian bastard. The Brit felt the tensness of his stress and frowned. 'I'm so worried about him...what if he relapses again..? What if he...?'


End file.
